bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Infestation Hypothesis
The Infestation Hypotesis is the second episode in fifth season of the CBS sitcom, The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on September 22, 2011 in a back-to-back episode with The Skank Reflex Analysis. Summary An argument between Sheldon and Penny over a chair she found in the street leaves Amy caught in the middle, while Leonard tries to spice up his long-distance relationship with Priya. Extended Plot Leonard is having a dinner date (or a "dinfast" date, as Sheldon calls it, due to it being 8 AM in Mumbai.) with Priya. To be out of his way Sheldon goes over to Penny's place to read his copy of the American Journal of Physics. With the way they act, Penny and Sheldon joke they are like an old married couple. Sheldon then complements Penny on the new chair she has acquired, saying it's very comfortable. She says she found it on the curb outside and she paid a homeless guy to help bring it up. Sheldon then completely freaks out and takes his clothes off to take a shower, but runs back home to his shower when he finds a wet band-aid on the floor of Penny's. At the university, Leonard, Howard and Raj are using the $175,000 hydraulic thermoforming press to make panini, when Howard asks how the long-distance relationship with Priya is going. When Leonard mentions that they just talk, Howard tells him that they've got to do cyber-sex or Priya is just going to find "some fancy guy in a turban who grew up with Kama Sutra coloring books". Soon, Sheldon comes to find Leonard so he can check for "chair lice"; Leonard says no and thinks of it as nothing but another one of Sheldon's paranoias. That evening, Sheldon then goes to Penny's to check on the chair. She says she had it completely cleaned out, so he goes to sit on it. However, after he flicks a bug off his arm, loads of bugs start to crawl all over him. He suddenly snaps out of this dream at home in a way that makes Leonard jump, and he quickly goes over to Penny's to demand she remove the chair from the building. Every attempt he tries is unsuccessful as she refuses to move it. The last time he tries, Penny brings the chair's cushion to the door and he freaks out. In bed, Leonard is chatting online with Priya and is unsuccessfully trying to do dirty talk. Priya decides to guide him with it and asks him to get naked. Just as she is taking her shirt off to reveal her breasts, the screen freezes up, much to Leonard's dismay. Sheldon calls from his room to reset the TCP/IP stack, then asks to hurry it up as he is streaming a movie on Netflix. Having been asked by Sheldon to talk Penny into getting rid of the chair, Amy is at Penny's place and comments on the chair. Penny suddenly realizes what is going on and is upset at Amy for doing Sheldon's work. Amy immediately apologizes and asks Penny to stay friends with her. To prove she is loyal to Penny, she sits on the chair, but finds something biting her "tushie". She gets up to find something moving inside the chair and the girls run out of the apartment screaming. Amy promises Penny to not tell Sheldon about this as long as she can tell her doctor, saying she will need shots. Meanwhile Leonard is starting to talk dirty to Priya on Skype again, until she informs him that her parents are with her and they stare at him sternly. Outside the building, Howard and Raj find Penny's discarded chair out on the curb. They decide to take it up to Leonard's and Sheldon's apartment so Raj doesn't have to sit on the floor anymore. Notes * Title Reference: Sheldon's belief that the chair is infested (which it turns out to be). Trivia *Amy plays the harp and knows two songs to it, "The Girl from Ipanema" or the "Different Strokes" theme song. *When Sheldon jumps and makes Leonard jump, he says its like living with a Chihuahua. *Leonard is terrible with Cyber-Sex. *Like Leslie Winkle way back at the start of season 1, Howard and Raj use the university's resources for their own food purposes. *Sheldon fixates on a crazy idea and takes it way out of proportion. Leonard mentions four times Sheldon has done this: the time when he put GPS trackers in the garbage because he thought North Korean spies were stealing his doodles, when he thought chicken nuggets were human nuggets, the strangely shaped cloud that followed him around town and when he put on Leonard's shirt by mistake and thought he started growing again. *Sheldon dislikes the sound of the harp due to it's overuse in classic TV sitcoms, it makes him think that he will experience an episode from his past. Sure enough, the moment Amy plays hers, Sheldon recalls a moment where he got in trouble as a little boy, saying, "I'm sorry Mommy, don't be mad at me". *Amy seems aware that Sheldon may have Obsessive Compulsive Disorder as his ritualistic knocking behaviour is symptomatic of it. She also points out that he is in denial over it. *Amy describes her and Penny as Best friends, Besties, BFFs, Peas in a Pod or Sisters who would share traveling pants (the last description referencing the movie, The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants). *This episode continues the axion calculation saga on the whiteboards began in The Skank Reflex Analysis. *This creature in the chair is seen entering Sheldon's apartment when Raj carries it in, though the chair never showed up in Apartment 4A in future epiosdes. *This episode first aired two days short of the show's fourth anniversary. Quotes Howard: So, how's it going with the long distance love affair? Leonard: It's not easy, but we're making it work. Howard: When you say "Making it work", does it include doing The Cyber Nasty? Leonard: What? Howard: You know, the virtual pickle tickle? The digital bow-chica-bow-wow? ---- Leonard: (Referring to his Skype date with Priya) ''You know, some people might say that it’s great that we’re trying to make things work long distance. They’d say things like, “Love is stronger than the miles between you.” '''Sheldon': When I rise to power, those people will be sterilized. ---- Penny: (After Sheldon's three successive triple-knocks at her door) What’s up, buttercup? … What’s the word, hummingbird? … What’s the gist, physicist? ---- Leonard: (To Priya, attempting cyber sex, after he removes his shirt) Tah-dah! Man nipples! ---- (Amy is playing her harp to a Bossanova standard) Amy: 5, 6, 7, 8... # Tall and tanned and young and lovely, the girl from Ipanema goes walking. And when she passes, each one she passes goes... Sheldon: (knock knock knock) Amy, (knock knock knock) Amy, (knock knock knock) Amy. Amy: ...aww # (Amy stops playing and goes to answer her door for Sheldon.) Amy: You are aware that your ritualistic knocking behaviour is symptomatic of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. Sheldon: Is not. Is not, Is not. Amy: Denial. Denial. Denial, come in. ---- Sheldon: (Trying to get Amy to help him with his disgust with Penny's chair) ''Name your price. '''Amy': Kiss me where I’ve never been kissed before. Sheldon: You mean like Salt Lake City? Amy: Never mind, I’ll talk to Penny. ---- Sheldon: (To Leonard over his Long-Distance relationship with Pryia): I miss the old days when your romantic partners could be returned to the video store. ---- (Penny and Sheldon are reading magazines together.) Penny: We're like an old married couple. Sheldon: If we were an old married couple, the wife would be serving iced tea and snickerdoodles. Penny: I don't have any iced tea or snickerdoodles. Sheldon: A good wife would go to the store. Penny: I want a divorce. Sheldon: Good. On the way to the lawyer, go pick up some iced tea and snickerdoodles. (Both laugh over the joke) Video thumb|300px|left|Sheldon's knock Gallery 880489c26980be08d0a.jpg Tbbt 502-1.jpg Tbbt 502-2.jpg Infestationhypothesis.jpg infestationhypothesis3.jpg|Sheldon infestationhypothesis2.jpg de:Der Seuchensessel Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Articles With Videos